A littel mess (Sound Horizond) Español
by Mrs.Hanari
Summary: Explicación de los personajes antes de empezar con la historia. Y tras esto, el inicio de la historia de nuestros amantes prohibidos
1. Chapter 0

Nombre : Leountius

Apellido: Øxvon

Edad : Aparenta 20 [1880 Años]

Grupo de personaje : Becado

Raza : Ángeles Puros

Posición : Seme

Historia : Junto a la creación de varios dioses del ayer,en Grecia. Nació Leo,el formaba parte de la familia del rey,cuando años después Elefseus. Con la noticia del nacimiento de los gemelos todos se alegrarón,entre ellos las personas,los humanos y los dioses. Menos la partiarca madre,que fué llevada ante el oraculo,como modelo proctector y figura familiar de los niños. Mientras ambos iban creciendo,peroa apret de la Matriarca y madre. Los criados criaban a los jovenes recien nacidos.

Elef y su hermana,fueron criados lejos de la familia,de sus autenticos padres,del hermano malvado de la matriarca y de el.

Desde joven,Leo,habia apuntado maneras. Sabía usar la lanza sagrada de su divino y ya difunto padre,rey de los angeles. Pero con rapida juventud. Saco una atracción ante el hijo que solo habia visto una vez hace milenios,hace años,hace siglos...

Esperaba con impaciencia a algún día la vuelta de su amado no correspondido.

El sería el siguiente en gobernar,y entrenado estaba. Tenía las cualidades. Pero facil,no se lo iban a poner el hermano de la señora Matriarca.

Escuchó de la desaparición de los jovenes a la edad pronat de seis años. Pero por mucho que buscase...,no los encontraría.

No podía esperar siempre por el..,¿O si?

mientras el joven se creíaba en la lejanía de su familia,en la lejania del reino. El seguía entrenando en el arte de la guerra y justicia en los reinos cerrados del cielo. Alejado de todo grito e injusticia.

Rapidamente ya se manejaba como su padre y todos le tenian sobre ojo,como digno heredero del reino,pero parecía que iba a cumplir sin culpa, y sin temor alguno. Lo que los demás esperaban de el,como buen León que era.

Los años pasarón con lentitud...,la resistencia se alzaba entre los humanos. Que querían derrocar al rey.

Leo que armado con su lanza digna del heredero y echa para una guardia futura de los cielos,se armo con valor y justicia. Luchando contra todo ser maligno que deseaba corromper el hogar familiar, Encontrandose con el,aquel entonces no reconocido Elef. Lucharón brutalmente,uno por sus motivos y el otro por los suyos. Su madre,la matriarca,la joven...,Murió en mitad del combate.

Leo observó la muerte de su madre,derrotado y la "muerte" de su hermano. Que huia...,y huia...,de el,de ellos. De todo.

Llloró hasta que la luna se alzo en el cielo,hasta que el sol se apagó,hasta que los narajientos colores de la tarde no dieron señal de vida nunca más.

¿Algo malo habia echo?,habia luchado honorificamente,siendo bueno,leal,sencillo,bondadoso. ¡No era como su padre!,Con los años Leo creció y se convirtió en el emperador,pero su futuro no le deparo bien y al poco de ser nombrado Rey,fue envenenado. Con su muerte y lanza en mano. Por su bondad y exagerada personalidad agradable,Leo. Fue "senteciado" a convertirse en un angel,en un angel bueno. Hasta entonces no habia visto a Elef,pero estaba seguro... ¡Le amaba!

Cuando bajó del cielo,admiró la tierra de los humanos,quería empezar y llenar al mundo de bondad y servicialidad. Sonrió con calma,una vez que llegó allí,sintió con curiosidad a los humanos y jovenes adolescentes. Y con misión de criarlos y cuidarles,dició entrar en aquel club,en aquel Homo-Club,del que había oido a alguno humanos mencionar. Y sin,dudarlo. Decidió ir y convertirse en alumno y cumplir su misión,y quizás,encontrar a su amor viejo. Y asi,entró al Homo Club,convertiendose en alumno.

Personalidad : Leo es una persona activa,buena bondadosa. Le gusta estar con al gente a la que el tiene aprecio,es un angel bondadoso y siervo de las buenas acciones. Siempre actua con juicio. Le gusta pensar antes de hacer las cosas bein,es infantil,simpatico,agradable. Social

Le gusta observar a lso humanos desde el cielo y no le agrada mucho la batalla,prefiere solucionar las cosas hablando.

Tiene entendencia sobre el mundo humano,pero nunca a reunido ninguna fortuna. Por lo cual no sabe manejar muy bien sus ceaceres de la tierra de los vivos.

Es un poco depistado y aveces demasiado sencillo,por su bondad tiende a dejar a la mayoría de sus enemigos vivos. Es de corazón vivo y grande. Con un amor fuerte

Extras :

Esta enamorado de su "hermano" [Sigue buscandole]

Su arma es la lanza humana con la que murió entre manos

Adora los grandes felinos.

Le llaman "El León"

Nombre : Elefseus

Apellido: Xenidis

Edad : 1998 años (aparenta 18 años)

Grupo de personaje: Becado

Raza : Ángel Caido

Posición : Uke

Historia: Nació en Grecia hace varios ayeres. El, y su hermana gemela, llegaron al mundo en la familia del rey de aquella época, el cual ya contaba con un hijo antes de ellos, Leontius. La noticia del nacimiento de los gemelos del rey trajo alegría a las personas, menos a su madre, que fue situada en el oráculo para ver el destino de sus recién nacidos. Al enterarse de destino tan cruel que le esperaba a sus hijos, la reina decide dejarlos con unos de sus criados, siendo ellos las figuras paternas de los niños al ir creciendo. Los niños crecieron alejados de sus verdaderos padres y de su hermano, no teniendo idea de quienes eran en realidad. Vivian una vida pacífica y humilde con todo lo que los criados podían darles y ellos, creían conocer a sus verdaderos padres, por lo que nada podía salir mal. ¿O sí?

La madre de los niños tenía un hermano, un hermano malvado y que quería el poder. Pero no lo tendría tan fácil, el siguiente que gobernaría sería Leontius. Pero dejaría que el destino jugara las cartas que tenía guardadas. El conocía la profecía de los hermanos y la usaría a su favor. Así que, un día, llego a casa de los dos criados y secuestro a los gemelos. Los vendió en el mercado negro y ambos se vieron separados cuando tenían solo seis años de edad. Elef llego a trabajos forzados, siendo esclavo en las construcciones. Allí veía a otros niños, también forzados a trabajar arduamente bajo el sol y el látigo del capataz. Muchos no aguantaban y terminaban muriendo, Elef temía que su destino fuera ese. Pero no todo era malo para él, en los trabajos forzados conoció a otro chico que pronto se hizo su amigo y con él, pudo hacer todo más llevadero.

Un día mientras trabajaban pudo escuchar gritos. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue a ver qué ocurría y lo pudo ver. Su hermana –la cual en la venta había sido comprada para cortesana- estaba siendo asechada por un viejo horrible. En un arranque de furia; tomo un arma de un guardia que la había dejado tirada y mato al viejo. Y los caminos de los gemelos se juntaron de nuevo, pero no por mucho. Acababan de matar a alguien, y no solo a alguien; a un político importante. Tuvieron que echar a correr siendo seguidos por una docena de guardias. En el camino, el amigo de Elef apareció y, demostró sus habilidades con el arco ayudándoles a escapar.

Pero Elef y Misia – su hermana – no volvieron a durar mucho juntos. Tuvieron que volver a separarse, la chica llego a Lesbos y se volvió discípula de Sofía y Elef encontró a un viejo sabio que lo fue guiando en su camino y le enseño todo lo que pudo al joven. En uno de los viajes del joven y el anciano, encontraron las tumbas de los ''padres'' de Elef, fue entonces cuando su viejo maestro le ordeno seguir su camino. Elef no quería al inicio, pero al comprender que ya había aprendido lo que necesitaba lo hizo, y se fue en busca de su propio destino… y de su hermana.

Creció y fue conociendo más de la vida. Aplicando los conocimientos de su anciano maestro, todo eso le ayudo. Pero, tenía uno en especial muy clavado; ir a Lesbos si tenía problemas y busca a la amiga de su maestro; Sofía. No tenía problemas, pero algo le decía que debía de ir. Cuando llego a la isla donde vivía Sofía y encontró a la mujer, esta le confundió con su hermana, pero al darse cuenta de quién era, le conto lo ocurrido. Elef no tardo en irse lo más rápido posible en busca de su hermana, la tenía el reino. ¿Para que la querían los guardias reales? No sabía, pero bueno no podía ser.

Cuando la encontró, ya era tarde. La habían usado para un sacrificio. Elef solo pudo llorar sobre el cuerpo de su hermana y jurar, que se vengaría de los reyes y de todos los que tuvieran que ver con ellos por haber hecho eso a su hermana, por haberles hecho sufrir toda la vida, por separarlos desde tan jóvenes. En su camino de venganza se volvió a topar con el chico que le ayudo a escapar de la esclavitud y entre ellos dos, fueron un nuevo ejercitó. Uno que iba contra los reyes y sus herederos. Sin saber, que el mismo, era uno, y que era a su hermano a quien buscaba.

Cuando por fin logro alcanzar a la corona y se batió en duelo con su propio hermano, su madre, aterrada por la situación, se metio entre ambos, siendo herida por sus dos hijos. Con sus últimos segundos de vida, les confeso la verdad, que eran hermanos, que era la madre de ambos. Y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Y Elef se sintió tan mal. Leon intento hablar con el, pero Elef no quiso oír nada, se fue. Y solo vago por todo Grecia, evitando contacto con su hermano, evitando pensar en todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había pasado.

Su alma ya estaba por completo corrompida. Aquel puro ser que llego a ser ya no era nada… así que… no le importó seguir con esos pecados.

Quería de regreso a su hermana, a la madre que jamás tuvo, quería que nada de eso hubiera ocurrido aun si él tenía que desaparecer. Se emprendió en un viaje hacía el inframundo, tenía que hablar con Thanatos, el tenía el poder de los muertos, ¿Le haría caso? ¿Cuál sería su pago? Ya no le importaba, ya no podía ser de cualquier forma un ángel puro. Cuando estuvo en el reino de los muertos comento su petición al rey de ese lugar, este le escucho con curiosidad… pero no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada; le mintió y le dijo que lo ayudaría si se dedicaba a servirlo. Elef acepto… pero solo termino de condenar su alma y se volvió un ángel caído.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que Thanatos no le iba a ayudar realmente y solo lo tenía como un esclavo, escapo de sus dominios. Sabía de sobra que ni aunque se arrepintiera de todos sus pecados podría regresar a la gloria. Así que, solo tuvo que quedarse a vivir con eso, con ser ahora un desterrado del cielo, con no tener a su hermana, con ser el culpable de toda esa catástrofe.

Durante los siguientes años, Elef fue moviéndose, desapareciendo del rastro de su hermano, tenía casi una eternidad para jugar a esconderse –aunque solo Elef jugaba-. Hasta que, un día, decidió verlo por fin. Y fue allí donde se enamoró de él. No pudo verlo como un hermano, nunca lo había sido en su vida y ahora, mucho menos, quiso meterlo como tal, le dolería mucho. Entonces volvió a escapar. No quería verlo como un hermano, y si no estaba con él, nada lo forzaría a hacerlo.

A pesar de haber vivido tantos siglos, Elef nunca creo fortuna. Siempre fue un nómada que se movía de formas económicas y nunca cargo mucho dinero en sus bolsillos – al lado de Leon que sí consiguió hacer su propia gran fortuna-. Pero como ya no podía pagar ese estilo de vida y, encontrándose en Inglaterra, decidió aplicar para un instituto del lugar, el más prestigioso. Tal vez allí Leon jamas le encontraría. Pero ¿Y si lo hacía? ¿Qué más le depararía el destino?

Personalidad:

Para ser un ángel no tiene una actitud nada angelical ni mucho menos. Desconfiado y algo frió con la gente que no conoce y no le da buena espina. Valiente –solo cuando se trata de defender a alguien importante para él-, cabezota y aventurero. Algo problemático, le gusta meterse en líos y en peleas. Es sobreprotector con lo que es suyo –incluye gente-. No le gusta ver a las personas sufrir –independientemente si las conoce o no-. Pero, a pesar de esa cara de chico algo frió y serió es muy cuidadoso y tierno cuando se le conoce mejor y se llega a ser importante para él. Es pudoroso a más no poder y se sonroja y apena fácil. Aunque es difícil hacer que le caigas bien al ser tan desconfiado. Pero si logra ver las buenas intenciones en ti - y lo hará y también vera las malas- te puedes volver de su agrado más fácilmente.

Extras:

Él tiene una capa gemela a la de su hermana [la de ella la conserva guardada como su único recuerdo.]

Sigue enamorado de su "hermano" mayor (aunque lo niega, casual).

Le gustan los gatos.

No le gusta usar el cabello corto.

No le gustan las bromas de doble sentido ni los acosadores.

No le gusta ser molestado mientras lee.


	2. Chapter 1

Toda la mañana,Leo. se había dedicado de ir a arriba a abajo de la ciudad.

Quería verla con sus propios ojos y curiosear.

Londres era taaaan grande.

La ciudad,tan interesante como le habían dicho.

El cielo,que se tiño de diferentes tonos naranja. Como si el mismísimo dios se hubiera dedicado a hacerlo,mientras. Los pájaros cantaban alegres sonatas mientras el sol parecía pausarse en lo alto de aquella coraza que era el cielo...

Todo era tan diferente,desde abajo,que desde arriba. Siempre todo era diferente a como lucía en el cielo.

Por sus vestimentas,la gente. Le observaba raro,mientras que caminaba por la acera,calmadamente. Mientras sonreía,como solía siempre hacer.

Mientras sus chanclas resonaban por el suelo,y su roja capa se mecía al viento,mientras caminaba holgadamente.

Había salido Elfeseus,porque aún no conocía del todo la ciudad – ni siquiera conocía del todo el idioma- pero como no le gustaba la ayuda de otros, salió solo a caminar y… termino perdido.

Ya no sabía ni por donde estaba caminando, solo sabía que intentaba llegar al instituto. Miraba para todos lados buscando la forma de llegar, algún letrero, una seña, incluso – en el peor de los casos- alguna persona que le pudiera ayudar. Iba tan distraído que por poco choca con alguien… alguien que conocía.

Su hermano.

Se paró de golpe y se le quedo viendo, entre confundido y curioso. Hace muchos años que no veía a Leon, incluso tantos como para no saber que fue de él. Pero, al parecer la vida no le había tratado mal porque se veía igual que siempre, sonriendo por todo y tan feliz con la vida… cosas que Elef ya no lograba conseguir con tanta facilidad, fruto de varios años de soledad –buscada por el mismo- y también porque su alma estaba perdida; y ya se había resignado a ese hecho.

A parte de que el hombre con el que se había topado; era su hermano, algo más llamo su atención en él. Estaba vestido como si lo viera hace años, cuando todo aquello paso… eso explicaba porque varía gente paraba a verlo, era como si estuvieran viendo a algún miembro del club de teatro que promociona la obra sobre la antigua Grecia en el teatro de dos cuadras más atrás. Por su parte, Elef no iba tan ostentoso como alguna vez lo fue en esos día, el cambiaba su forma de vestir con la época, para no llamar la atención… no más ya que su cabello de dos tonos era muy llamativo.

Vestía como cualquier otro ser que estuviera en ese lugar –exceptuando a su hermano, claro- unos jeans y playera negra de manga larga, lo único que no iba con su atuendo de gente normal era su capa, la capa morada que hacía juego con la gemela de su hermana que conservaba en un baúl como lo más preciado que tenía.

Se había distraído tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando lo rebaso, giro y miro como se ondeaba su capa roja detrás suyo y, corrió tras esa capa roja.

Aunque era casi imposible no adivinar quién era, igual estaba inseguro si era el –y también estaba inseguro sobre porque estaba en Londres, precisamente mientras Elef estaba en Londres- de cualquier forma, para llamar su atención o para comprobar que si era el, le llamo con voz insegura;

-¿Leontius? – pregunto, esperando que el mayor le mirara… aunque no sabía ni que le iba a decir en cuanto eso pasara.

Vale que lo tiempos habían pasado y tal. Pero el no tenía ropa moderna,y mucho menos dinero con que pagarla.

El sol que ya había comenzado a avanzar con las manecillas del reloj,pareció acompañar al muchacho,que simplemente ignoraba la mirada de los de más transeúntes.

El joven,junto sus cejas,mirando al frente.

Mientras el castillo estrellado del cielo.

Que salia por las noches comenzaba a emergir,y el dios de los lienzos,daba pinceladas sobre aquel era la vida y la ciudad.

Distraído,como solía cuando andaba.

No se dio cuanta de la presencia de su hermano,y amado secreto. Bueno,secreto para el. El mismo en su momento lo llamo: "Amor imposible". Pues,estaba tan perdido,pensando vete a saber tú,o vete a intentar adivinar que pasaba por aquella mente que parecía no ser muy usada durante aquella época.

Chocó contra alguien,o mejor dicho.

Chocaron contra el,y cuando se dispuso a ayudar y seguir su caminata...,Por así decirlo. Celestial,la otra voz sonó. Pronunciando su nombre.

Entre cerró los ojos...,¿Era Elef?,Hacia tanto que no se vislumbraban...

Junto sus cejas,sorprendido y sonrió amplio,intentando ocultar la emoción de haber encontrado a su amado.

- Elefseus! -señalo Leo,sonriente. Mientras admiraba a su hermano. Y a su trenza,mientras su mechón largo y rubio hondeaba con el viento. A la par que su roja capa.

Sonrió de forma suave al escuchar que le llamaba por su nombre y no le decía hermano. A pesar de que su sangre era la misma que corría por las venas del mayor… se sentía incómodo cuando le llamaba así. Estaba enamorado de él desde hace varios años y que le dijera ''hermano'' solo causaba que él se sintiera inseguro y pensara en que podría condenar el alma de este como la suya ya lo estaba.

-Leon… ¡Si eres tú! – no pudo contenerlo mucho y termino por abraza al menor de forma efusiva.

No le importo que estuvieran a media acera y pudieran bloquear el paso o incluso muchos se detuvieran a verlos –entre aquella manera en la que Elef se aferraba al mayor y que el ultimo vestía como sacado de la Ilíada llamaban la atención más de lo que le pudiera gustar a Elef-. Pero no importaba, estaba frente al único familiar que le quedaba con vida, uno de los pocos seres por los que había podido sentir algo y… sí, claro; al único que amaba.

Estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta cuanto estaba apretando la ropa del otro, incluso no supo cuánto tiempo le estuvo abrazando. Pero se tuvo que separar, no podía pasar toda la vida así –aunque le hubiera gustado-. Estaba algo cohibido por su forma de reaccionar ante la presencia del mayor, así que solo atino a que sus mejillas se colorearan y bajar la vista apenado. Pero aun así, pudo dirigirle una suave sonrisa.

-Me sorprende y me alegra verte aquí… - su mechón rubio de cabello ondeando de esa manera, casi como una bandera, le estaba tentando a estirar el brazo y acariciarlo, enrollarlo en su dedo y también el resto de sus hebras color café. Pero tuvo que luchar por no hacerlo. No sabía que sentía Leon por él, seguro en su mente solo eran hermanos, y eso no era algo que un hermano hacía.

Termino por tragar el sabor amargo que se le formo en la garganta ante ese pensamiento y se obligó a sonreírle de nuevo.

-Debemos de hablar de un montón de cosas… ¿Quieres da una vuelta? – llevaba tanto tiempo huyendo de él, que pasar ese pequeño momento a penas y lo recompensaba… pero empezaría por algo. Eso pensó Elefseus


	3. Chapter 2

Sonrió suavemente Leountius al verle,quería besarle,quería abrazarle. Tomarlo de la mano y huir como el viento. Correr hasta donde el mismísimo dios del sol no pudiese verlos. Taparse con el manto de las estrellas y cantar. Cantar hasta que ambos no pudiesen hablar,aunque no pudiesen hablar... Nunca más. Pero todos esos deseos se desvanecían, igual que los últimos rastros del día en el cielo. Aquellos colores azules eran sustituidos por paletas de tonalidades más naranja. Apretó su mano por lo bajo. Para que el otro,no se diese cuenta - Hasta que no cambien los astros,seguiré siendo yo! -respondió efusivo Leo. Y siguió su abrazo,¡claro que lo seguiría!,Le faltaba más...,Lo amaba tanto... Estaba tan feliz de volver a verlo. ¡Vaya que si!,sabía que el estaba vivo. Lo sabia,algo en su interior se lo había dicho. No sabía que,pero confiaba que estuviese vivo. Y como muchas otras veces,acerto . Sonreía de oreja a oreja, Bien como solía el hacer. Siempre,pero con Elef era diferente. Vaya que si lo era... ¡Sentía hormigas hasta por las plantas de sus pies! Sonrió de nuevo y entre leves risas dijo. -Si, a mi también me agrada y verte por aquí -comento el mayor. Observó la capa que Elef llevaba colgada a espaldas,sintió que quería suplicar y pedir perdón. O algo así. Se sentía mal, y quería hacerle sentir bien. Tomar sus trenzas,agarrar sus brazos. Y juntar sus labios. Pero lejos de todo deseo carnal e impuro. Leo pensaba y creía que no podía ser así. ¿Como podría si quiera el otro amarle?, No sería tan idiota... ¿No?,Sonrió de nuevo. Sonrió al oírle hablar y pronunció sus palabras con cuidado. -Sera un placer pasear contigo, y hablar. Para ponernos al día -confeso Leo tentado de nuevo a agarrar sus dedos.

Sin saber porque, Elfeseus , su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte… bueno, si sabía porque. Estaba nervioso, estaba de nuevo frente a la persona que amaba, a quien no había visto desde hace tiempo… y que también era su hermano. Esto hizo que un mal sabor le subiera a la boca del estómago y le quemara la garganta. No… no podía hacerle eso a su hermano, no podía condenar su alma como lo estaba ya la suya, él ya era un renegado del cielo, ya no tenía salvación… pero su hermano si, el seguía siendo puro; no podía hacerle eso.

Pero no pudo ser más feliz que cuando le regreso el abrazo. Elef sonrió de forma suave por esto. Se sentía seguro en sus brazos, se sentía reconfortado, incluso podría olvidar que estaba maldito, podría olvidar que podría maldecir a su hermano estando con el… solo quería quedarse entre esos brazos toda la vida. Estaba tan aliviado en sus brazos que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y respirar un poco fuerte, sintiendo su aroma, aquel aroma que le recordaba de siempre. Olía como el sol… claro; el aún era puro…

Cuando acepto su petición de caminar juntos, Elef no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza de forma suave, sonriéndole cálido. Se sentía bien en la presencia de Leon, no quería perderlo… aun si eso significaba ser su hermano el resto de su vida. Volvió a sentir como le apretaban el corazón con un puño, pero supo apartar el dolor de su expresión… después de todo, llevaba mucho tiempo tragándose esos sentimientos; podría hacerlo más. Sabía que si le decía algo a su hermano mayor lo alejaría, lo vería mal, lo odiaría; aquellos sentimientos no eran de hermanos… y seguro Leon no sentía lo mismo por él. Por un momento quiso llorar, pero también se tragó las lágrimas.

Sintió un cosquilleo en los dedos y creyó por un segundo que era la emoción de tener a Leon cerca de nuevo, pero no, era algo más cálido. Bajo la vista a su mano y pudo ver los dedos de su hermano mayor intentando tomar su mano. No pudo más que sonrojarse con violencia y sorprenderse, pero; ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Era normal que los hermanos se tomaran las manos… no había nada más detrás del solo acto de juntar sus manos, entrelazar sus dedos.

Pero a pesar de saber eso –o de pensarlo- fue el quien término tomando su mano. Esperaba que el mayor no viera sus intenciones ocultas, Elef solo quería sentir su tacto, saber que estaba allí con él y que no se iría… aunque fuera Elef el que empezó a huir del mayor. Pero ya no estaba escapando, ahora estaba allí y no quería apartar al mayor, aun si eso significaba no poder gritar que le amaba como le gustaría hacer. ¡Ah Moira! ¿Por qué lo había hecho enamorarse de ese ser? Y ¿Por qué aquel ser era, justamente, su hermano mayor?

-Bueno… ¿Dónde estás viviendo Leon? – quiso seguir con la conversación, no quería que el ambiente se tornara pesado e incómodo, sobre todo porque sentía que en cualquier momento la mano le temblaría de los nervios. También, porque en el silencio, su corazón se podía oir con claridad, quería ocultar su fuerte latir con el sonido de la charla. A demás, estaba curioso del paradero de su hermano; tal vez, incluso, podría visitarle si luego averiguaba donde quedaba su dirección.

sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo algo más oscuro,y tirando a sol a atardecer. Ya era por su hermano agarraba su mano. Entrelazando sus dedos...,Pero no podía significar nada...,No,no,no. Solo eran eso. Hermanos,¿Como podría verle por alguien más?,¿o sobre alguien más?,para nada. Elef era única y exclusivamente su hermano,¿Por que crear mundos que nunca llegarían a ser ciertos...?,Ah...Por Zeus y Cronos. Dioses de todos los tiempos y todas las vidas,¿por que había sido condenado a un amor no forjado entre dos corazones humanos?,que Afrodita bajase y desliase el entuerto que ella misma y sus acciones de amor y justicia habían creado. Tal como bajaba la tarde y el sol ya había frenado a medio ocaso,Leo fijó de nuevo sus dorados ojos en los violetas de su compañero. Siendo tentado de nuevo a cumplir acto impuro,¡maldito sean todos que a su vez burlan y ríen de el!,juntó sus cejas. Molesto por su propio pensamiento,sin darse cuenta de que el acto. Podría ser mal interpretado. Suspiró y con una sonrisa leve,brillante como mil astros y como el sol mismo,Leo comento -No tengo sitio fijo,la verdad hermano querido. Solo ando por las calles,en acto bondadoso de la mismísima diosa Irene -comento Leo,con Aire calmado,mientras avanzaba a su lado y la tierra giraba a sus pasos,como al ritmo precedido por el mismísimo Geo,ladeo la cabeza y miró hacia Elef. -¿Qué es de ti?,Donde habitas? -señalo Leo,hasta en su forma de hablar se denominaba la culturización griega,Parecía parte de un pequeño extraviado teatro de la ciudad,que hablaba de Grecia y sus dioses. Mientras que Elef,estaba más echo a la vida moderna,a lo que era el presente ahora y no a lo que era hace unos cuantos de millones atrás. Cuando ciudades levantaban mausoleos y hacían fiestas por nombre de Baco.

Elef rió por lo bajo al escuchar a su hermano, no era el tipo de respuesta que esperaba pero era lo que iba a conseguir de él. Verdaderamente su hermano se había quedado en la época pasada, se había quedado en la antigua Grecia, aquella Grecia que era la llama de la cultura occidental y que ya no lo era más, aquella en la que los hombres seguían a varios dioses y que afirmaban no solo era omnipresentes, si no que estaban con ellos en la tierra, incluso se enamoraban de mortales. Y hablando de amor, a, si… el amor. Aquella emoción que tenía a Elef metido en tremendo drama, aquella emoción guiada por la misma Afrodita. Ella tendría que responder por haberle enamorado de su hermano… no encontraba a alguien a quien echarle la culpa de su hermano fuera su amor, así que culparía a Afrodita por aquel embrollo, de cualquier modo no podía condenar más su alma.

-Sigues siendo realmente como antes… en esta época pueden tomarte como alguien que viene a promocionar una obra de teatro universitaria. – sonrió de forma suave al hablar, no le molestaba como era, le recordaba al pasado, pero evitaba las partes malas… lo pensaba en cuando fue feliz, aquellos pequeños momentos en los que realmente lo fue.

Por eso cambiaba con la época, no le gustaba recordar que toda su vida había sido terrible, que los dioses lo odiaban más que a nadie y le hacían sufrir todos esos atropellos en su destino. Thanatos había reclamado a su hermana y a su madre y por un tiempo creyó que también a Leon… pero a él no se lo llevo… ¿O tal vez si? En el tiempo que estuvo trabajando para el rey de los muertos no se enteró de nada que tuviera que ver con el mayor, incluso podría decirse que él había muerto… pero no del todo, solo su alma se había perdido.

-Yo por mi parte, me muevo con la época y cambio mis hábitos a los de la ciudad donde ahora brille la llama de la civilización occidental. Aunque no viva en dicho lugar… - se encogió un poco de hombros sonriendo con suavidad y simpleza. – Así que, solo puedo decirte que estudio en un instituto del lugar que a la vez es internado, en el resido como un becado ya que… bueno, no tengo mucho dinero.

Si haberse dado cuenta del todo, su dedo pulgar acariciaba distraídamente el dorso de la mano de su hermano. De lejos podían parecer un par de amantes más, pasar desapercibidos, no tenían rasgos que los definieran como hermanos así que nadie sabía aquel oscuro secreto que podría condenar al mayor de ambos al estar el menor ya maldito y desterrado. Zeus debería de tirarle un rayo a Elef en ese momento y terminar con su tormento, aquella vida inmortal; sin poder pasarla con la persona que más amaba de la forma en la que le hubiera gustado. Thanatos también debería llevárselo a las profundidades del inframundo y dejarlo allí, a que su alma sucumbiera en uno de sus campos de castigos para aquellos que obraban mal como él; y porque seguramente el rey de los muertos le tenía saña desde que escapo de su servidumbre.

Pensaba en tantas cosas que su cabeza su fue recostando poco a poco en el hombro del mayor, esperaba que pasara el gesto por alto, que no adivinara sus sentimientos, que no adivinara que lo único que quería era tenerlo cerca… aun así fuera siendo solo su hermano, siempre su hermano… maldita fuera su sangre que corría también por las venas del mayor.

Como puedes ver,Cronos no ha pasado sus manos por mi. Aunque me encantaría evolucionar,tanto como hombre como persona. Semejante derecho ya se me fue arrebatado por Zeus,que deseo tenerme en su lecho. Hasta que los humanos y el mundo en si mismo fuese destruido por Bía en si misma,y hasta que Helios lanzase sobre la tierra su astro y la destrucción. -comento Leo,mirando a su hermano acariciar su rosto inmortal ante manos de el mismísimo Hades,que por mucho que desease estirar manos,nunca agarraría su capa. -Estoy seguro que el teatro griego,sin don de molestia. Es el mejor -rió Leo,admirando a Elef,el se mantenía también su cuerpo ergido y perfecto. Sobre Elef,las manecillas del tiempo no habían pasado,hasta tenía ese distintivo toque de Minerva,Atenea.

Tan feliz de verlo y vislumbrarlo,que si no era cierto,ya podía bajar el mismo Apolo y arrancar sus ojos de sus cuencas para no sufrir tal tormento de uno de aquellos dioses paganos de las bromas y los malos quehaceres..,Loki. Juntó sus cejas,Elef. Elef se veía ahora tan arraigado en el presente,Que si por el fuera. ¿Para que necesitara un recuerdo tan arduo y presente del pasado?,para nada lo necesitaría. Y seguro que tampoco su amor. Elef no era un hijo mal formado. En realidad era guapo,astuto,predilecto,genuino,bello,veloz,fuerte,decidido...

Que si el mismo lo deseaba y cantase a los cielos,obtendría aquello que el mismo tanto desea. Que saliese de la tierra Hefestos y lo condenase a su forja de fuego eterno. Culpa el todo a Eros y Afrodita,que parecían cargar con las cartas de su destino amoroso,pasado,presente y futuro. Malditos ellos y sus padres. Aunque maldecirlos deseaba,hacerlo otros cuentos eran. Claro estaba..,suspiró hacia sus adentros y admiro de nuevo a Elef y sonrió -No es tremenda casualidad la nuestra?,por quehaceres de dioses del destino,nos encontramos. Y resulta que yo mismo estudio en un local,de semejante funcionamiento. Curioso no es,¿No?,roza,incluso diría yo...,más que curiosidad. -rió con levedad- Veo,entonces que ambos vivimos en lugares para nada fijos y de baja notoriedad... -susurró- pena para mi es.  
Hubiese me agradado a mil astros de Helios y fiestas de Apolo -rió leve y después desajusto la mirada,observando a otros lados. Maldecía a los echos,que solo señalaban que aunque luchase. Era un amor nada arduo y por su puesto...,mal visto.


End file.
